


The Senior Prank

by Liviania



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons know just how they're going to prank everybody at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senior Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/gifts).



> So I was super amused at how Fitz and Simmons didn't seem to quite get pranks. And you wanted them being adorkable, so I hope this works!

Fitz hurried into the lab that he shared with Simmons and a couple of other students who never seemed to be in to do their work.  "Jemma, I've got it!"

She didn't bother looking up from her work.  "Good, I asked you for that agar fifteen minutes ago."  She exaggerated her accent, but Fitz was too excited to notice her annoyance.  "What took you so long?"

"It was on the wrong shelf," he said dismissively,  "I had to ask Hanson had to help me find it, but here's the important part.  Guess what?

Now Simmons looked up from her microscope and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.  "Well, tell me?" she cajoled him.

"She called me Simmons!  She corrected herself immediately, but I think she was confused since I asked for the agar.  Because that's your thing, biology and all that.  And that's when I got it!"

"What, Fitz?"  Simmons laughed, waving her right hand loosely and encouraging him to get to the point.

"Our senior prank!"

Simmons immediately got serious and walked over to Fitz's quarter of the lab, which happened to be the closest to the doorway.  They'd been trying to come up with the perfect prank for weeks.  They'd play lots of small pranks to, all the usual ones, but they really wanted to make an impact on the other upperclassmen.  And the freshmen, of course.  "Oh, tell me!  Does it involve eggs?  It seems like the best pranks always involve eggs!  But we'd have to wear gloves to avoid contamination . . . "

"No."  Fitz paused to build suspense, and then broke out a big grin and something that resembled jazz hands with aspirations of becoming spirit fingers.  "We switch places!"

"Switch places?"  Simmons frowns.  "We aren't twins, Fitz!  People would notice."  She darted a brief glance down at her chest and frowned.  "I'm a girl and you're a boy.  It's kind of hard to hide."

"I know that.  What I mean is, you see, that we tell the freshman that I'm Simmons and that you're Fitz!  They'll be so confused when they talk to everybody else."  He grinned, bouncing on his heels a little.  Simmons just had to see that it was the perfect prank.  The freshmen would be so disoriented once they realized they didn't know who was who.

"But won't they just ask an upperclassman once they become confused?  Our classmates do know who we are."

"We just have to prepare.  With a little thought, we'll easily be able to foil anything they can think of!" Fitz said, crossing over to Simmons' side of the lab.  "For example, around the freshman I'll pretend to be a biochemist and you will pretend to be an engineer."

"But I don't really know anything about engineering.  Well, beyond hysteresis."  She punctuated her statement with a small laugh, because the clarification really was unnecessary.  Fitz and her knew the limits of each other's specialties well.  It was what made them such a great team.  It wasn't picking up the slack, because neither of them were slackers.  But there was only so much any genius could know, unfortunately.

"You know the names of my robots, don't you?"

"Of course!  Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy, and Doc!  I wouldn't forget their names."

"That's close enough for most of the people around here," Fitz replied, adding a sniff for emphasis.  "I know you'd never forget their names.  Or put them in their case out of order."

"But when you have to pretend to be a biochemist?"

"I know about agar!" he replied triumphantly.  Point made.  "You pour it into petri dishes and stuff grows in it and then I just have to hold the culture up to the light and go, 'Ah, yes, I see.  Just as I predicted.'"

"I've never said that," Simmons replied, slightly miffed.  She crossed her arms and pouted at Fitz.  "I mean, I could, since usually my hypothesis is correct, but I would never just say it like that.  Plus, it's not saying it aloud that's important, but writing it down."

"I know, but we're just convincing freshman here!"

"True . . ."

Simmons all the sudden looked up and hugged Fitz.  "Oh, you're brilliant!  This will be the best prank ever!  Oh, and we can both wear ties and sweater vests!"

"What do ties and sweater vest have to do with it?" Fitz asked, bemused.

"Because then if they asked about us and said, 'Y'know, the one who wears the ties?' no one would know who they meant.  We can make up our own FitzSimmons uniform!"

Fitz grinned at her.  "Oh, they are going to be so confused!  I can't believe I came up with the perfect prank!  I was about to give in and say that we should just go with the old toilet-papering-the-dorm trick."

"Toilet papering the door, really?  That would've been so lame."

"Exactly.  This will be the best prank ever!  Everyone will remember Fitz and Simmons!"

The door to their lab whooshed open.  Fitz and Simmons rushed to their respective stations trying to look productive and innocent.  It might've worked, except Fitz tripped over his robots' case and Simmons managed to poke herself in the eye with her microscope.

Agent Hill surveyed them disapprovingly.  She muttered something about "definitely not field ready," but neither Fitz nor Simmons could hear her.  They both grinned nervously.  Surely this wasn't about their prank?  Was their lab bugged?  But why would _Agent Hill_ care about their senior prank?

"How would the two of you like to do some field work?" Agent Hill asked.  She didn't look like she would wait long for an answer, so Fitz and Simmons spoke over each other.

"Yes."

"No."

They shot each other scandalized looks, then turned their attention back to Agent Hill.  Simmons spoke up first.  "I, what kind of field work, sir?"

"My kind of field work," a man's voice said.  And in walked Agent Coulson, the hero of New York, who was supposed to be very dead.

Simmons opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say.  That left it up to Fitz, who stammered out, "Best prank ever."


End file.
